


Another Finale

by Liquid_Clouds



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digestivo, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, another ending to Digestivo, it was supposed to be happier but idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Clouds/pseuds/Liquid_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would hurt less if you had something to remind you it was real.<br/>"Can i kiss you? "<br/>ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ<br/>a ficlet prompt i reserved on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Finale

Will looked to his side, the room felt empty without his little friends, Hannibal presence felt like drowning, like he was drowning in the darkness, and it felt so very comfortable but he refused to sink.

“I miss my dogs,” Will said, he wanted to say more, he wanted to look hannibal in the eyes and say it but he just couldn’t.

“I’m not going to miss you.” He continued still looking away, looking at hannibal while saying it would have only made it more difficult. he sighed, it felt like he got rid of a heavy weight he’d been carrying on his shoulders, and finally, he met hannibal’s gaze. a small smile formed on his lips because he made himself say it. but it wasn’t happy.

Hannibal looked hurt, rejected, he knew that’s where things would end, but living it was something else. because when all the possibilities come to one, you can’t imagine a happy ending.

“I’m not going to find you.” Will continued, “I’m not going to look for you” it was said like an apology.

hannibal could feel it, he moved his head expecting Will to add how sorry he felt. but Will wasn’t going to apologize, not for finally fighting back.

“I don’t want to know where you are or what you do.” 

He sighed, he reached the hardest part, it was all very painful to him just as it was to hannibal but it had to be done. he took a deep breath and said it, “ I don’t want to think about you anymore.” his voice fading at the end. his heart beating fast. but not fast enough to distract him from the sadness he felt.

Hannibal looked away for a moment, he wanted to try one last time to convince Will to stay. “You delight in wickedness and then berate yourself for the delight.”

“You delight. … I tolerate.” Will answered, shutting all the doors.

“I don’t have your appetite.” Hannibal already knew that, but he hoped for something else. 

Will was hesitant, but he knew he had to say it, he had to make it clear, he had to have a finale. “Goodbye, Hannibal.” he finally said.

Hannibal was silence, he let it all sink in, already decided what to do, the pain mustn’t distract him from his plan. he knew, this wasn’t the last time he’d see Will, he will let him come back to him, as he always did. but he wanted to have this moment properly. 

he stood up, walked a single step froward and sat on the edge of Will’s bed, he reached for Will’s check and held him there. Will leaned into the touch, the last touch, and hannibal rubbed his thumb on his earlobe.

“Can i kiss you?” he asked, almost whispering.

Will said nothing for a moment, then he decided it was okay and nodded.

hannibal leaned froward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss, Will’s hand were shaking as they sneaked up hannibal’s back, then his neck, he let them rest there. 

he was fighting the argue to drown in hannibal, his scent, his body, his presence, hannibal bit Will’s lip lightly, earning a moan from the empath. Will felt warmth in his stomach, a voice in his head was telling him to pull away but he couldn’t. it all felt very wrong in all the right ways. Will sucked on hannibal’s bottom lip, and he felt hannibal smiling, that’s when hannibal knew he will leave Will with something to let him come back. he knew his absence will leave more space than Will can mange to fill. one last kiss and they parted.

Hannibal still had his hand on Will’s cheek, he let it slide, and looked at Will who still had his eyes closed,

“Goodbye, Will” 

Will opened his eyes to the sound of the door shutting and an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr:  
> http://hannigramy.tumblr.com/post/125424852881/hannibal-and-will-1


End file.
